


dreamer

by sternflotte



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Tension, bc it is set in the 70s and all that jazz, discovering sexuality, just mild but you know there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflotte/pseuds/sternflotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just left.” Thor says, voice just gentle enough to not be accusation. He smiles, soft like everything else about Thor, and Dizzee feels Rumi the alien inside himself rearing his head. Thor still smiles, even as Dizzee does not answer, trying to get Rumi in his chest under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamer

  


“My turn.”

 

The words echo in Dizzee’s head, filling his thoughts with smoke and feelings and things Dizzee had always pushed aside before. He stumbles as he walks to the subway from the club, catching himself from smacking into the sidewalk face first.

 

Dizzee always lived in his own world, even as a kid when Yo and Ra are born in such rapid succession that their parents, too busy taking care of two babies to worry when Dizzee ran himself ragged in circles, sat him inside a baby fence and left him to his own devices.

 

Pops still tells the story fondly, of him stumbling around the living room, calling out “I dizzy, I dizzy” in delighted joy. It is what gave him his name, because he is not Marcus, or Marc or any other variation of the name his parents had hoped he would adopt, but he is Dizzee.

 

He plays by himself in kindergarten and all through school, writing stories into the sand only he can read. He makes up characters and stories as he goes, bumping into people and buildings wherever he goes.

 

Dizzee knows his parents are glad when he picks up painting, not for the painting itself, but rather for the people who he gets to know through it. People, like Thor, like Thor whose words are living inside Dizzee’s head, dripping slowly like Boo’s paint when he sprays.

 

Thor, pale skin and pale hair and so different from everything Dizzee knows, who calls him a genius and who is running out after him.

 

“Rumi!” Thor calls out and Dizzee turns, face flushing. He remembers Thor’s lips, carefully pressing down on his in the careful, chaste way of someone who doesn’t know how the other person will react.

 

Dizzee has no experience with kissing, boys or girls, but he knows that there was nothing chaste about the way his heart speeds as he looks at Thor grinning as he jogs towards him. He knows there is nothing chaste about his look falling to Thor’s lip as the other boy stops just short of him, their chests brushing as they move.

 

“You just left.” Thor says, voice just gentle enough to not be accusation. He smiles, soft like everything else about Thor, and Dizzee feels Rumi the alien inside himself rearing his head. Thor still smiles, even as Dizzee does not answer, trying to get Rumi in his chest under control.

 

He tells people of Rumi, of the paintings on the wall, but he never tells anyone about the Rumi inside his chest. He never gave Rumi a real life name, not when it reared around Zeke or when he played with the polish on Yolandas desk, but he knows it from the way he can’t stop smiling when he thinks of Thor, of the way he smiles, of the ideas in his mind.

 

“I can walk you to the station if you want.” Thor says into the silence. He looks at Dizzee, moving his hand slowly and when Dizzee doesn’t move away he slings his arm around Dizzee’s shoulder.

 

They sway along the street in silence, slowly making their way. Dizzee ducks his head, enjoying the solid warmth of Thor’s arm over his shoulder. His alien is silent too, pacified by Thor’s presence.

 

Thor stops walking just before they arrive at the station and Dizzee can’t stop himself from looking at Thor’s lips over and over as they turn to face each other. “Don’t …” Thor starts, stops and reaches up to touch the collar of Dizzee’s jacket. “Am I reading this wrong?”

 

Dizzee holds his breath as Thor gently crowds him against the nearest building. The rough brick scratches at the exposed skin at Dizzee’s back, every nerve hyper aware of what is happening. He doesn’t close his eyes as Thor comes closer, not willing to miss a moment, and he nearly sighs out in relief as Thor’s lips close on his.

 

If Dizzee were Zeke now, he could describe the feelings in his mind better. What he understand is the smoke, all the “my turns”, clear away and Dizzee is left with a single minded focus. His entire existence shrinks to the then and now, to Thor’s chapped lips touching his own and the low whine building in Dizzee’s throat.

 

He wraps a hand around the back of Thor’s throat and moans, letting Rumi full control of his body. Thor’s mouth opens, the sharp heat of his tongue tracing Dizzee’s lower lip until Dizzee feels dizzy and he moves back enough to catch his breath. Their breathes mingle, faces not two inches apart, and Dizzee would feel silly as he pants as though he had just escaped a fire, if Thor were not shining brighter than he had ever before.

 

They both grin and Dizzee presses in for another kiss, and another, both shorter than the one they just shared but longer than the one at the club. Rumi, inside Dizzee, glows, ripping the tophat off his head and tossing it far far away.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am the opposite of a dreamer, so capturing Dizzee's spirit was a challenge. I hope I managed it anyway! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and please Read&Review! 
> 
> Come cry with me at my tumblr: lyannathrace.tumblr.com
> 
> Cheers, Thallen x


End file.
